1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control devices, control methods, and programs. In particular, the present invention relates to a control device, a control method, and a program that allow for accurate detection of whether a thin-film object is in a grasped state in a robot hand device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following are two related-art examples of techniques for detecting the number of sheets of paper. The first technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 57-52982 and involves nipping paper between two objects with a certain amount of force and sliding the two objects against each other in a direction parallel to the plane of the paper. By detecting whether or not the sliding force is greater than a predetermined value, it is determined whether there is one sheet of paper or there are more than two sheets of paper.
The second technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-107795 and involves nipping paper with pressure using separation members coated with a reusable low-adhesion adhesive, releasing the pressure, and then sliding the separation members in a direction parallel to the contact plane of the paper. By detecting whether or not the sliding force is greater than a predetermined value, it is determined whether there is one sheet of paper or there are more than two sheets of paper.
As an example of a technique for detecting whether or not an object is grasped by fingertips (referred to as “grasp detection technique” hereinafter) in a robot hand device of the related art, there is a technique that employs a vision sensor for the grasp detection. Another example is a technique of detecting whether the fingertips are open using a position sensor such as a rotary encoder, detecting whether an object is in contact with the fingertips using, for example, a tactile sensor, such as a contact sensor, or a force sensor, and then detecting whether an object having a certain dimension is grasped.